


when you're done, call my name

by trilobites



Series: age reverse au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Miya Atsumu in Love, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Reconciliation, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites
Summary: When Hinata's most troublesome junior has love woes, some might say that he ought to be a good senior and help out. Not if Hinata can help it.An age reverse AU where Hinata is the older one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: age reverse au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915186
Comments: 18
Kudos: 202





	when you're done, call my name

After a long day of practice, it was nice to stand under the shower spray and let the water run over his head. Hinata felt the sweat and grime from practice washing away, leaving him clean as he walked over to his locker. He kept his eyes forward as he dried off his back and slipped on his underwear and pants. Next came his shirt, and he was ready to go home again. He was packing up his belongings and fielding questions from Bokuto about his weekend plans when Atsumu approached him at the bench. Rather than open with a question, Atsumu stood there with his hands in his pockets, fidgeting slightly as Hinata looked at him.

Finally, Hinata just asked, “What is it, Miya?”

Atsumu took his hands out of his pockets and straightened up a little. “D’you know why Tobio-kun hasn’t been pickin’ up his phone lately?”

It took Hinata a moment to realize what was being asked of him. Ah, so it was related to Kageyama. He stroked his chin, wondering why Atsumu’s calls had been ignored. At the same time, he wondered when it had gone from ‘Tobio-san’ to ‘Tobio-kun.’ Did he call Kageyama often? Well, regardless of whether he did, it didn’t exactly affect him did it? That was when Hinata remembered that Kageyama had texted him from a new number recently.

“Oh yeah! Kageyama lost his phone at an Adlers away game, and he got a new number.”

He shook his head. Apparently, Hinata’s number had been one of the only ones that Kageyama had remembered without his list of contacts. It was just like Kageyama to neglect to inform Atsumu of this fact. Honestly, it was just beyond careless, especially considering how long Atsumu had been carrying a torch for him. And now the poor kid had to resort to asking Hinata about Kageyama’s whereabouts. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. “Should I give you his new number?”

“Yeah, please!” Atsumu grinned wide, like Hinata had asked him if he wanted to be treated to a beef course at a hotel.

Was he that happy getting to just talk to Kageyama? Hinata wanted to point out that Kageyama was the thoughtless one in this situation, but he held his tongue. It was none of his business. He and Atsumu were just teammates, and if Atsumu’s obvious crush on Kageyama from high school hadn’t dissipated after all this time, then that was just a hopeless case. Yes, they were just teammates, and Hinata had places to be. So he texted Atsumu with Kageyama’s number and pocketed his phone again. He busied himself by tidying up his locker and making sure he had his wallet before slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

The entire time, Atsumu stayed rooted in place. When Hinata could no longer drag out his preparations to leave, he turned to face him. Atsumu’s hands were back in his pocket, but Hinata could tell he was fidgeting nervously.

“Say, uh, Shouyou-san…”

He was about to say something significant—Hinata could tell. Probably Kageyama-related. If Atsumu asked him for love advice about Kageyama, he wouldn’t know the first thing to say. In an effort to circumvent that possibility, Hinata tugged on the straps of his backpack and smiled at him. “Well, I gotta go. Bye, Miya!”

Atsumu blinked. “Oh, uh, bye, Shouyou-san.”

Hinata didn’t look back before walking out of the locker room. There was dinner at home calling his name and the promise of a peaceful evening.

* * *

Hinata had kissed Atsumu once. Back when they were in high school and their paths had crossed in Saitama for one blistering summer during Hinata’s third year. Inarizaki had come east for a training camp with other powerhouse schools in the area, and Karasuno had been at the Shinzen summer camp. A chance run-in at a nearby convenience store had turned into sitting on playground swings in the residential neighborhood just outside Shinzen. They had talked about everything and nothing at the same time: which teams they hoped to beat at Spring Interhigh, how much taller Atsumu had gotten over the summer (how much taller Hinata hadn’t gotten over the summer), Hinata’s plans to go to Brazil after high school.

The last bit of news had particularly piqued Atsumu’s interest, and he’d looked up at Hinata with wide, admiring eyes. Brazil? That was so far away, did Hinata know how to speak Spanish? What? Brazilians speak Portuguese? Atsumu had been teeming with questions, suddenly talkative and enthusiastic. His admiration had made Hinata’s insecurities about his future seem small. It was a singular path, Atsumu had said, like a hero on a journey to remake himself.

Hinata still didn’t know what had possessed him to kiss Atsumu. All he knew was that one moment he had been looking at him, then the next he’d tugged on the rope of Atsumu’s swing and pulled him in for a kiss. It had been sweet and chaste, barely more than a brush of their lips. Neither of them had known more than that, back then. When they’d parted, Hinata had nearly fallen out of his swing from the surprise of it all. Then after stammering out an apology, he’d run all the way back to Shinzen and hid under the covers of his futon.

It had been years since that summer, and it seemed like neither he nor Atsumu were ever going to talk about it. He guessed that it would be weirder to bring up something like that from the past, so he decided instead on doing his best with the team he had now. That was what Atsumu liked to say: who needs memories? Who indeed? Hinata had learned that looking back only made the journey forward more difficult, so he looked ahead and thought only of the goals of tomorrow. It was surely the path that suited him best.

* * *

The week after Hinata had given Atsumu Kageyama’s number, he realized that his closet was decidedly empty. It wasn’t like he needed a wide variety. He practically lived in athletic gear, after all. But his mother had scolded him for showing up to lunch with her in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie (“You’re 24, Shouyou, you could have at least worn jeans!”) Everyone was a critic. Still, he had to admit that maybe she’d been a little bit right to do so: on end of his closet was his single black tie suit for funerals and other important affairs, and the rest of the space was taken up with his hoodies and graphic tees. He felt sheepish enough about this fact that he pulled on his only pair of jeans and a dark plaid flannel that Natsu had promised would help him with his baby face.

It turned out that Natsu was wrong. An old lady who he helped cross at one of the major crosswalks had patted his butt and told him, “Thank you, little boy” as she walked away. He scrubbed the front of his fringe and stomped down the street of the shopping arcade. Clothes, he was here for clothes. He repeated this to himself over and over. If he felt like it after, he would find a ramen shop and eat out for dinner, too.

The thought cheered him up, and Hinata made his way towards the Uniqlo to his left. He had nearly gotten inside, too, when he saw Atsumu and Kageyama standing heads and shoulders above the crowd. Atsumu was wearing a floral print t-shirt and a black baseball cap, looking down at his phone while Kageyama surveyed the bustling shopping center around them. Hinata stared. The blinking display lights of the corner store turned from green to purple to white, and people around him pushed past without a care. He hadn’t even known that Kageyama was in town. Had he just gotten here? Maybe he and Atsumu had finally sorted things out. Then that was good for them, right? Hinata had even helped, however small his part.

He was about to walk past, but he was too slow. Kageyama caught a glimpse of him, and then he raised an eyebrow at Hinata.

“Dumbass,” he mouthed.

Hinata rolled his eyes and waded through the crowd to where Atsumu and Kageyama stood. In spite of his lack of manners, Hinata was glad to see Kageyama. He grinned at him.

“What brings you to Shinsaibashi-suji, Kageyama-kun? It’s not like you to enjoy being in crowds.”

Kageyama pointed a thumb at Atsumu, who was fidgeting with his phone case and not looking at Hinata. “Miya wanted to go to the sports store, but we’re lost.”

Atsumu squawked then. “No, no we’re not! We’re definitely not lost, nuh uh!”

Kageyama sighed, long-suffering, but it wasn’t unkind or even impatient. If anything, he seemed a little fond of Atsumu. “Yeah, then where are we?”

They argued back and forth about whose fault it was for getting them lost, and there was Hinata’s confirmation. They were even bickering like an old married couple. Atsumu was insisting that the store had moved, that it wasn’t his fault that Kageyama didn’t know how to read a map. Hinata couldn’t help himself from smiling a little at Atsumu.

“Hi, Miya.”

Atsumu quieted suddenly, face flushing. “Uh, hi, Shouyou-san…”

Was he embarrassed? Hinata didn’t get it, but maybe Atsumu was embarrassed to have Hinata witnessing him messing up on a date with Kageyama. He could take a hint.

“Well, I hope you find the store. Have fun! Talk to you again soon, Kageyama!”

Hinata waved behind him once and went back into the crowd—in other words, the complete opposite direction of the Uniqlo. He clutched at the strap of his bag and headed into the first store he saw: HMV & Books. Perfect. Hinata strode into one of the aisles about wellness and athletics and opened a book. The text swam in front of his eyes, but that was irrelevant. He would only stay for a few minutes until he could be sure that Atsumu and Kageyama had moved past the Uniqlo entrance. He stared down dedicatedly at the book when someone else came into the aisle.

“I didn’t now you could read Korean.”

Hinata’s head whipped up, and he saw Atsumu standing at the end of the aisle. He was looking at the open pages of the book in Hinata’s hand, and sure enough, Korean script was all over the page. Hinata promptly clapped the book shut and shelved it.

“Haha, no, the cover looked interesting, so I just picked it up and then it turned out this way somehow…” He cleared his throat. “Hi, Miya. Are you looking for a book, too?”

Atsumu hesitated. “Uh, yeah. Since, y’know, we’re in a bookstore ’n all.”

“Right, right. Then you should read this one…” Hinata scanned the shelves in hopes of seeing any that he had read. Ah, there it was: _Methods for Sleep and Rest_. He pulled it out and handed it to Atsumu. “It tells you how to set up your bed and what routines are best for good rest. Changed my bedtime habits a lot.”

Atsumu flushed again. “Oh. Thanks.”

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes. The toe cap of his fashion sneakers had gotten scuffed. Could he use that as an excuse to leave? Atsumu’s awkwardness was contagious. Normally he could hold court with a rock in his sleep, but here, he was haltingly searching for words.

“So where’s Kageyama? I thought you were going to the sports store.”

Atsumu shrugged. “Tobio-kun said he was goin’ to the bathroom.”

Rather than ask why Atsumu hadn’t just waited for him then, Hinata nodded. “Well, he’s really fast at using the bathroom, so he’ll probably be back soon.”

“Um.”

“Yeah, he’ll start wondering where you are, you know. But it was good seeing you, Miya. I’ll see you at practice next week.”

For the third time in as many meetings, Hinata left Atsumu. He didn’t even bother running into the Uniqlo. Another time, another time. At this rate, he would probably run into Oikawa or Ushijima tonight, too. No, it was better to leave Shinsaibashi altogether and avoid any more of his troublesome juniors. He exited the shopping arcade and rushed out into the main street back towards the train station. The night air was starting to get cool, a reminder that summer was coming to a close. It made him glad for choosing the flannel at the onset of the afternoon.

Hinata was weighing the risk of chance meetings against the comfort from a bowl of ramen when he heard a familiar voice behind him: “Sorry, sorry! Sorry! Not you, you get out of the way!”

Hinata whipped his head around and saw Atsumu elbowing past disgruntled people in the crowd. Standing at his height, he really didn’t need to, but he seemed to be in the hurry of his life.

“What the hell is he doing?” he murmured, dragging a hand down his face.

Atsumu’s eyes found his, and he waved. “Shouyou-san! Shouyou-san, wait!”

Hinata did wait, if only to help Atsumu from having to push strangers aside in the shopping district. He waited until Atsumu ran up to him before he asked him, “What is it?”

“I—I think there was a misunderstandin’!”

His brow creased. “Sorry, what?”

“Tobio-kun and me, we’re just friends. I promise.”

Hinata felt a jolt of panic in his chest, like a well-guarded secret had been discovered when he hadn’t wanted it to be.

“What does that have to—”

“I like you.”

“Oh. Um.” He didn’t know what to say. Of all the things he’d expected to encounter tonight, this wasn’t one of them. A few cool shirts and pants that didn’t stretch, maybe some really good chashu ramen, but instead, there was Atsumu’s face turning bright red where he stood in front of Hinata, earnest words spoken into a deep summer’s night.

“Wait, wait. Shit.” Atsumu started muttering something inaudible under his breath. “I should’ve waited to say that.”

Hinata thought about sitting on the swings in Saitama, where he’d run away from Atsumu in spite of knowing better than that. The memory of it had bothered him ever since, and even more so upon returning to Japan and seeing the kind of person Atsumu had become. He’d been convinced that he had missed his chance. It was why he’d been so agitated at the possibility that all of the earnestness and warmth that Atsumu had was being reserved for someone who wasn’t him. Apparently time and distance had done nothing to temper the greed inside him.

“I didn’t know.”

Atsumu blushed impossibly harder. “I thought everyone knew, and that you were just lettin’ me down nice ’n easy.”

Hinata laughed. “Is that why you ran across Shinsaibashi to confess to me?”

“I didn’t mean to! It just came outta me!”

Atsumu’s mouth wobbled. He looked overwhelmed by his sudden decision to confess to Hinata. His brow was darkening in the shadow beneath the brim of his cap, and he bit his lower lip. It was sweet; _he_ was sweet. The sincerity in Atsumu’s heart had overflown and reached Hinata, filling him up with his easy warmth. Hinata didn’t want to deny him his desire, so he reached up and put a hand to Atsumu’s cheek. It was warm and soft in his touch.

“Miya, I’m going to kiss you,” he said.

Atsumu’s throat bobbed. “Uh, yeah. ‘Kay.”

Hinata leaned up and pressed his mouth to Atsumu’s. The kiss was dry and short, but Atsumu’s lips felt good against his. When they parted, Atsumu blinked down at him.

“Holy shit.”

“Really?” Hinata thought it was cute, though. Atsumu’s expression was awestruck, like Hinata had given him the best gift he could have imagined. He grabbed Atsumu’s hand and interlaced their fingers. There Atsumu’s cheeks went again, turning red like a sun-ripened cherry.

“Do you have plans tomorrow? Do you want to come over?” There were a lot of things that they hadn’t talked about over the years, and Hinata wanted a chance to kiss him better, too.

Atsumu’s eyes widened. “Right now?” His eagerness was self-evident. Hinata smothered a laugh and nodded instead.

“Yes, right now. Or tomorrow is okay, too.”

“No, right now—right now’s good.”

“Okay, then let’s go.”

Hinata squeezed Atsumu’s hand and tugged him in the direction of the train station. They ignored the stares of nosy passersby all the way down the stairs and escalators. The night was young and the prying eyes of strangers didn’t seem so important in the face of it all. When they got to the congested platform, Hinata nudged Atsumu’s shoulder with his own.

“What is it, Shouyou-san?”

“I like you, too.”

Atsumu froze for a moment, but then he let go of Hinata’s hand long enough to fist pump into the sky. There was a look of triumph on his face as he stood in the gust of the oncoming train. The hem of his t-shirt ruffled wildly behind him. The train’s horn roared loudly in his ears as it rushed past. Hinata smiled at the sight of Atsumu made so happy by such a simple set of words.

“I’ll make you happy like this every day,” he said into the din and chaos around them.

Atsumu turned around, grinning widely at him. His eyes were bright and full of excitement. “Didja say somethin’?”

Hinata shook his head. “No. Let’s hurry.”

He didn’t wait for Atsumu to answer; he even didn’t look back before boarding the nearest car. Hinata didn’t have to: this time, he knew that Atsumu would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Chloe x Halle's [Ungodly Hour](https://youtu.be/UO-oXdQ-b7I).
> 
> _You know that I've, I heard it all before  
>  You're hesitant, wish you could give me more  
> I know you like to play those silly games  
> When you're done, call my name_  
> What does all this mean? Essentially that the core of them hasn't changed even if the universe has: Hinata will always be running and Atsumu the one who keeps him grounded.
> 
> ALSO shoutout to Tobio-kun for being the best wing man in the history of wing men. He went back to Osamu and Atsumu's apartment that night, ALONE and decidedly unbothered by it, only to be grilled by Osamu as to Atsumu's whereabouts. Poor guy. He's owed so much pork curry.
> 
> Thank you for reading this silly little story! I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/catspizzas) most days.


End file.
